This proposal requests renewal funding for a P30 Center on the Demography of Aging at the University of Michigan. Building on Michigan's strengths in social science research, and aided by our existing NIA P30 aging center grant, the University of Michigan has become a leader in research on the demography and economics of aging. In the past five years we have added new junior and senior faculty specializing in aging research and have .a'eatly expanded the portfolio of aging research among our existing faculty. As the home of major longitudinal surveys used for research on aging, along with numerous analytical projects using those surveys, and with the development of a large body of international aging research, research on aging has become a major focus of attention in core social science units on campus. We are confident that this proposed P30 center grant will lead to even greater advances in aging research at Michigan, and will allow us to assist in the development of aging research nationally and internationally. The Michigan Center will focus on the following scientific themes and approaches: health, work and retirement; trends in chronic disease and disability; living arrangements of the elderly; race, ethnicity and socioeconomic status; demography and economics of specific diseases. In pursuing these themes, we are requesting support under Cores A-F, as defined in the RFA. Some of the major activities are as follows. Core A: an administrative and research support core built around the Director, Co-Director, Advisory Committee, administrative support staff, a computing specialist, and a data management specialist. Core B: new program development, including pilot projects and support for faculty development through both recruitment and the expansion of aging activity among existing faculty. Core C_ innovative external networks including international networks and a disability network focusing on the U.S. Core D: outreach and dissemination activities including web site, publications, workshops, and a comparative international data resource. Core E: techniques tbr analysis of restricted data, including operation of a statistical data en+lave. Core F: services of Coordinating Center, including maintaining an all-centers' web site, developing aft electronic newsletter, and organizing meetings and reoorts for the Drozram as a whole.